


What Happened to Draco Malfoy?

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Confused Harry, Damaged Draco, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Helpful Harry, Insinuated Bottom Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, domestic drarry, fluff throughout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Auror Harry Potter creates a relationship with a man he finds begging on the street, and is shocked when he finds out who it is, but can he work past the lasting damage left from the War?</p><p>(Teen and Up Rating for later sexual content. Please read at your own discretion!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned, all credit goes to JK Rowling, I just love the characters! I do not make any money off of any of this

"Spare some change?" The cup rattled out from a thin sleeve, pale spidery fingers clutched tightly around it. Harry dug around in his pockets, trying to find something that wasn't wizard money, hoping he had some notes he could give to the poor soul.  
He knew that there was a few coins in his hand that didn't belong in the muggle world, but didn't want to leave someone without as much money as he could spare so close to the holiday season. He dropped it in, feeling guilty that he couldn't do more.  
"Will you be here tomorrow?" Harry could see his breath fogging in front of his face, kneeling down in front of the person. He couldn't see anything other than the reflection of the street lamps in their eyes, their mouth hidden by a sad looking scarf.  
"Dunno, why?" Fear was evident in their voice and Harry sat back on his heels, wanting to make it evident that he wasn't someone to be feared. He'd worked so hard to integrate himself into daily life, to keep from appearing special after everything that had happened throughout his years at school.  
"I'd just like to give you more is all." They withdrew into their too large coat and away from Harry, the coins rattling in the bottom of the cup.  
He knew that it was time to take his leave, all that he could do was hope that they would still be there in the morning. He stood slowly in an attempt to keep from startling them and continued his walk home, though his mind strayed back.  
Going through his nightly motions, he still couldn't force his thoughts to return to the tasks at hand. Instead they stayed wit those eyes that had watched him so carefully, seeming grey in the reflection of the moonlight as they watched him. They'd been so untrusting, so unsure about his motives for wanting to help.  
He let himself fall into his bed, the comfort of his blankets enveloping him still not enough to draw away his thoughts. He was almost tempted to throw on his coat and go back, if for nothing else than to try to comfort them. The only thing that held him back was the promise that he would be buying an extra coffee in the morning and praying that they were still there.  
With two cups steaming in the morning chill and his eyes scanning every corner of the street, Harry nervously approached someone sitting on a bench. He took a seat and glanced over, anxiety rising in his chest. Should he say something? Should he just leave the coffee and walk away? No, that's creepy.  
He cleared his throat, trying to draw their attention without making it weirder. Their head whipped around and Harry recognized those unfeelingly grey eyes as they landed on him, his heart leaping.  
"What do you want?" Their voice was harsh with fear and it appeared that it was a man, his scarf falling away to reveal a grim mouth and a thin sheen of blonde stubble.  
"I brought you this." Harry held out one cup, the warm coffee still steaming through the lid. He could feel himself being examined but it was okay, he just wanted to help someone.  
"I'm not a whore." The voice was as cold as the air around them. "I'm just short on money."  
"I didn't assume that, just thought warm coffee would be nice."  
He watched as the same thin fingers wrapped around the cup, the too-cold skin brushing against his own. Worry rose as he realized how cold they must have been from being out in the open all night.  
"Thank you." The voice was wary and he sniffed the drink deeply before taking a drink, and Harry stood to take his leave.  
"I'll see you later." He paused, turning back to see the other man taking a deep drink, his eyes closing. "I'm Harry, by the way."  
He refrained from saying his last name, pondering that as he continued walking to work. He didn't want to scare this new person in his life, especially since he hadn't made a new relationship in years. He wasn't sure why he felt drawn to this one particular person but he wanted to help as much as he could, and hoped that his walk home would lead him back to him.  
Harry buttoned up his coat and wound a scarf around his neck, preparing himself for his walk home. He'd been looking forward to it all day, anticipating the possibility of talking to them once again. It became a routine. Every morning he bought two coffees instead of one, every night he dropped a handful of muggle notes into the cup whether it was outstretched or not. It became the highlights of his days, taking care to spend time with this stranger who's name he didn't even know. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get to know them so much, why there was such a strong draw for him, but he wasn't ready to fight it off yet.  
The early signs of snow began to swirl through the air around him and the ground crunched under his feet. He was moving quicker than usual, rushing, hoping to see if the man was still there. He drew his coat in tighter in an effort to push off the chill of the night air, eyes eagerly combing in the dim street to find him.  
"Harry?" A voice stopped him in his tracks and he looked down. He found that it was him, the man, the one with the intriguingly grey eyes. He had curled himself into the corner of a building, tucking himself away from the cool air. Harry sat down on the cement, not caring about the cool that he could already feel seeping into his pants and onto his skin. He didn't want to appear intimidating, though he still couldn't tell why.  
"Have you eaten?" Harry kept his voice soft, shoving his cold hands into his pockets.  
"Why?" He was still so suspicious, so fearful of every small movement Harry made.  
"I was about to go home and make some dinner if you'd like some." Inside of his head he was screaming at himself. Why was he inviting a stranger into his house? Why was he so keen on getting to know someone who was a complete stranger?  
"What do you want from me? I told you, I'm just a little low on money, I don't do anything sexual." He was clearly angry at the assumed implication and pulled into himself, his brow furrowing as he glared out at Harry. He scrambled for a an explanation, which was hard since he couldn't even explain it to himself.  
"I just want to help." Harry's eyes cast down as he grasped for the right words to explain it both to the man and himself. "I signed up to be an Auror to help people, but all I do now is shuffle paperwork around. I don't get to do anything. I think I want to help you because I want to help someone, if you'll let me."  
He could see those eyes watching him, softer than before. He knew that his words hadn't been wasted because the man began to stand, his pale hands hurrying to gather the layers around him.  
"Promise nothing weird's happening?" His voice was more trusting than it had once been, tough it will wasn't warm with friendship.  
"I promise." Harry stood, excitement bouncing within him upon the realization that he may have made a meaningful relationship with this man.  
The man sneezed, his hands raising to cover his face. As the wind pushed his hood off of his head Harry could see the silvery blond hair that belonged to only one family escaping from a green beanie, those grey eyes sliding over Harry as he withheld a gasp. He knew this man. Thousands of images flashed through his mind of the boy he once knew; that sneer he first encountered, that hand extended out to him, those Quidditch matches where they went head to head countless times, the pained look on the Astronomy Tower, and he couldn't hold it in. He knew this man.  
He turned toward him, his mouth trying to form the words that assaulted his brain. His hand rested on the man'a shoulder and despite his look of surprise, Harry didn't pull away. He finally found the word he'd been searching for, the name that belonged only to the man standing before him.  
"Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with the realization that his new friend is Malfoy, how will Malfoy handle the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry, Draco, the Malfoys, the Leaky, or anything else mentioned in the story, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

Malfoy's hand raised quickly in an attempt to force Harry away, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked as if he hadn't heard that name in years, let alone from someone not cursing him for being a member of his family. Harry marveled at the sight of Draco Malfoy, someone he swore that he would probably never see again, standing right in front of him. He felt dumbfounded that he had never realized that his friend was someone he once knew so well, though Malfoy did look like a shadow of his former self.  
He had long ago lost the sense of arrogance that had been evident in his every movement, just as he had lost the superior tone of his voice. His vocabulary was much more limited than it had once been, reduced to asking for change and insisting that he was not available for any type of sexual favors. His eyes were slightly sunken into his head and his cheeks were gaunt as if he was constantly sucking them in, though Harry knew that it was from a lack of proper nutrition. He yearned to reach out to him the same way Malfoy had when he they were children, to reach out and grasp his hand in friendship after so many years.  
"Why? Who's asking?" His brow was furrowed deeply and he took a step back, his hands pushing on Harry's chest. His eyes were filled with unfamiliarity and panic as he tried to back away, and that's when Harry realized that Malfoy didn't recognize him. He didn't realize Harry after the years that they had spent apart, and Harry didn't blame him in the least. He had tried every scar cream available from both the wizard and muggle worlds in an attempt to erase the past and his celebrity status, he'd purposely brushed his hair forward in an attempt to hide what was left of the scar, but he never changed the glasses. They were the only thing left that was recognizable about him, but he had fought so hard to lose he scar.  
"You don't know me?" Harry kept his voice soft in an attempt to keep Malfoy from being startled, and he was anxious about the prospect of revealing how well they truly knew each other.  
"I know you're Harry and you bring me coffee and I thought you were my friend but now you're scaring me." Malfoy's thin fingers pushed weakly on Harry's chest, but his eyes were full of questions.  
"I am Harry." He couldn't force those words out of his mouth, but he wanted to convey who he was. He could tell that the light was shining down from the streetlamps through the darkness above them, one of his hands moving to lift his hair away from his face. He knew that a thin shadow of his scar remained, just enough to still be recognizable. He knew that there was enough for Malfoy to see through the dim light and could only hope that he hadn't made himself too invisible.  
"Potter."  
Harry didn't think that he had ever been so happy to hear that name in his life. It was little more than a whisper, but he knew from the way that Malfoy's frown disappeared and his hands stopped fighting him that he remembered. He had to remember every snarky comment that they had thrown at each other, every time that they had glared each other down in the hallway, and the pain that ghosted over his features let Harry know that he wasn't the only one that remembered the Sectumsempra incident.  
"Harry Potter?" Malfoy's voice was rushed as he invaded Harry's personal space, one of his hands sliding up the side of his face as his thumb found the traces of scar left on Harry's forehead. Hie eyes closed and he focused on the feeling of Malfoy tracing the scar over and over as if he didn't believe that it was real, as if he had to convince himself that it really was Harry and the scar was his only evidence. His fingers were bony and cold against Harry's warm forehead, reminding him once again of just how badly Malfoy must have needed a substantial meal.  
"In the flesh." Harry's voice was quiet and he met Malfoy's panicked gaze. His fingers halted on Harry's face and he looked as if he couldn't believe that it was true. He looked like someone who had been lied to over and over and didn't believe the truth even when it was standing right in front of him.  
"I guess you want to take back your offer now, right?" Malfoy's voice regained some of the venom that had been so evident in their youth, but Harry knew that it wasn't genuine. He knew that Malfoy wanted to protect himself, and was really more scared than anything. He could tell by the way that his lower lip trembled despite the harshness of the words, and the way his hands were shaking against Harry's face.  
"By no means am I taking it back." He smiled gently, still feeling the inexplicable urge to get to know Malfoy better, to take care of him and be near him. "Please, be my dinner guest tonight."  
Malfoy nodded curtly, letting his thumb follow the lines of Harry's scar once more before they dropped to his side. As Harry led him toward his home, he couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy's touch had left him with. He had felt it in his spine and it had made his face flush. It had made his stomach do flips over itself despite how light it had been. He didn't want to think about why Malfoy's touch had done something like that to him, he just wanted to make sure that he got a warm meal and a good night's sleep.  
"This is where you live?" Malfoy's voice was incredulous, and Harry couldn't tell if it was a good or bad judgment. His house stood in front of them, a warm light spilling out onto the porch as Harry opened the door from the lamp that he left on so that he didn't come home to a completely dark house. He hadn't been comfortable in the dark since the war, though every time someone asked about the light he lied and told them that he must have just forgotten it. It was juvenile for a man as old as him to be so afraid of the dark, but he wasn't quite ready to deal with that fear yet.   
"Yes. I know it's not much, but-"   
"It's amazing." Malfoy's eyes were taking in everything all at once, and in the comforting light of his home Harry could see the poor state that Malfoy had fallen into. His face was thinner than he had ever seen it, and despite the layers of dark coats he knew that his body must have been the same. He was eager to get some food into Malfoy, but didn't want to force it onto him and scare him away. It had been so long since he had created a new relationship with someone outside of the Weasley family, and he wasn't willing to let it go so soon.   
"You hungry?" Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes widened at him, answering him without the use of words. If there was any trace of the old Malfoy left within him Harry knew that he was going to have to fight against the same pride that he had carried throughout their years together at school, though he had grown much more patient since his graduation and job.   
Throughout a light dinner and four glasses of water Harry watched Malfoy, carefully cataloging each of his movements, just waiting for his pride to kick in and refuse Harry's hospitality. Both of the men kept relatively quiet, neither one of them breaking the delicate silence that had settled between them, each one focusing on their food. Harry watched Malfoy's fingers repeatedly twist and untwist from each other as he cleared the dishes away, wishing that Malfoy's eyes would meet his instead of gazing so intently down at the table. As he washed away the remnants of the food his mind screamed at him to say something, to say anything that would break the silence.   
"You're welcome to stay here." His voice was quiet, but he knew that Malfoy had heard him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Malfoy's head snapped up, his eyes searching him for some hint of a joke. He didn't want to intimidate or rush him, but he didn't want send him back out into the cold. He couldn't do it, his conscious wouldn't let him even if he tried.   
"Are you serious?" His voice held disbelief, but was beginning to sound more like the Malfoy in all of Harry's memories of the boy. He sounded stronger, and Harry was glad that he had invited him in. Whenever he had to walk away from him, even before he knew Malfoy's identity, he would fall asleep thinking about everything that he could be doing for his new friend but was too scared too.   
"I'm dead serious." He nodded once to show his sincerity, but didn't want to make it feel forced. "Shall I make up the guest room?"   
There was another bout of silence, though it was much shorter than the last one, and not nearly as tense. Harry knew that Malfoy was considering his options, but was hoping that their rocky past wasn't going to end in Malfoy sleeping on the streets yet again. Finally, when he spoke, Harry realized that he'd been holding an anxious breath in while he waited for an answer, the familiar smirk on Malfoy's face calming him slightly.   
"Fine, Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this got quite a few readers so much! Thank you so much to everyone, I'll keep updating as often as possible as long as people are still reading. Glad you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy's not quite sure how to act staying in Harry's house, and isn't quite sure if he can trust his childhood nemesis.

"Here we are, the guest bedroom." Draco watched as Harry gestured into the bedroom, and he wasn't quite sure how to react. He'd thought for weeks that he wasn't going to get off of the streets any time soon, the only high points in his days becoming his morning coffee with the mysterious Harry. All he had known for days that Harry was an Auror, and he was embarrassed that he'd never thought that it was the same Harry that he had spend so many of his adolescent years fighting with and worrying over.  
"This is for me?" He knew that he shouldn't have been so shocked by something so small as a nicely decorated guest bedroom, he hailed from Malfoy Manor after all. He'd seen the classiest homes that existed within the wizarding community, but he'd never thought that he would be so grateful to Harry Potter of all people.  
"If you'd like it." Harry nodded and Draco walked in, not wanting to drop his coat just yet. He had spent so long outside of a real home that he wasn't quite sure that he remembered how to act, all of the proper etiquette that his parents had spend so long teaching him, but Harry had been so generous he didn't want to let him down.  
"Thank you." Draco let his hand rest on Harry's shoulder, quickly drawing it back when he remembered how thin he had let himself become.  
"You're welcome. Since it's the weekend I don't have to get up for work, but if you wake up before me the coffee is set to start at seven and you're welcome to use the television." He smiled briefly at Harry before his new friend walked away, leaving him to his own devices. He glanced around, knowing that since he was so unaccustomed to sleeping through the night in a comfortable bed he was likely going to be up for a few more hours, and promised himself that he would take a look around once Harry was sound asleep.  
Peeling his coat away from his body he began the long process of unzipping, unbuttoning, and pulling off his layered sweaters and sweatshirts that were usually keeping him warm in a setting so opposite from the one he was presently in. He stopped once he had one sweater hanging from his shoulders, loving the feeling of being so free from the layers that were always weighing on his body. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back on his head in a way he hadn't done in years, a thin layer of his bangs flopping down onto his forehead again. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and shied away, not wanting to see what had become of him.  
He sat himself down on the bed, not caring that the door was open since he had heard another not far down the hall close. He pulled off his thin sneakers and dropped them beside the bed, setting his socks on top of them. His pale feet peeked out from the legs of his pants and he laid back, glad that although he may have been sleeping in his regular clothes, at least he was going to be doing it in an unnecessarily squishy bed. He wondered for a moment why Harry had a guest room constantly prepared, but decided it was a question for another day, should another day actually come about. Surely Harry's hospitality was going to run out soon once he remembered all of the horrible things that Malfoy had said to him throughout their childhood, and he considered slinking away before he had to face the damage that he had surely done to Harry.  
"Malfoy?" His head snapped up at the sound of Harry's voice, and he was surprised to see his friend standing in the doorway. He saw a small bundle in his hands and fear rose in the back of his throat, his mind wondering if this was the moment when Harry told him to take a pair of clothes and get out. He had anticipated it coming sometime, but had hoped that he would have at least gotten to sleep in Harry's nice house.  
"Yeah?"  
"Here's some pajamas, thought you'd like to use them." His smile was so soft and genuine that it made Draco's heart leap into his throat as he set the pajamas down on the dresser. He disappeared down the hallway again, his footsteps a comforting sound to Draco's ears. He waited until Harry's door was closed once again before he stood, lightly making his way through the bedroom toward the clothes.  
The fabric was softer than he had imagine in his hands and he wondered why Harry would let him use something so nice. A thick pair of socks rested on top and he almost cheered, quickly sliding them over his cold toes. He undressed himself with a nervous speed, tapping the door closed in the process. He slipped easily into the soft pajama pants and a clearly often worn tee shirt. He reveled in the feeling of such warm clothes enveloping him, his stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of Harry wearing them recently.  
Draco opened the door once again, feeling warmer and more loved than he had in months, though he knew that it was probably pity that had driven Harry to invite him into his home. He walked down the stairs and into the living room, his eyes taking in the pictures that lined the walls, each one of them featuring a different member of the Weasley family, tugging at Draco's heart. He stopped at a picture of two people who, despite their aging, he still remembered quite well. Hermione's dark eyes and Ron's cheesy smile met his gaze and he smiled to himself, a small screaming baby held between them. He wished for a moment that he had been nicer to them in school, but he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere living in the past.  
After a few minutes of wandering through Harry's home he made his way back upstairs, certain that if he only got one night in the guest room, he was going to take advantage of it. He fell into his comfortable bed again, and even though he was warm, full and comfortable, he still felt like he was missing something. Drawing one of Harry's comfy pillows to his chest he wrapped his arms around it, settling in to get himself ready for whatever the next day would hold for him.  
As he began to verge on sleep, his mind drifted to a place that he couldn't control, allowing him to finally release his imagination and curl himself around the pillow as if it was another person, his mind filling with the thoughts of Harry Potter that had plagued his youth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fights to rationalize his feelings toward Malfoy, but runs into a little bit of trouble.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry smiled lightly as he stepped off the stairway, finding Malfoy sitting on the couch. He'd wrapped himself up in the blanket that Harry had thrown over the back of the couch, and the sight made his heart jump. Malfoy's hair was tousled and he was still wearing Harry's favorite Quidditch shirt, his face more content than he had ever seen it. His legs were drawn close to his body and Harry took it in, watching as Malfoy smiled in his direction before turning his attention back to the television. He didn't look like someone who had spent at least the last month sleeping out on the street, his only income the change from the pockets of others. He looked like a normal man around Harry's age, watching a television program as if he didn't have a problem in the world.  
"Good, that bed's comfortable." Malfoy's voice was softer than Harry had heard it before, making his heart race yet again. He stepped down, wishing that he had cleaned himself up a little more, or that he had combed his hair to cover his scar in the same way that he did every day. He pushed his hair down, wishing that for once it wouldn't fight his efforts to cover up that one particular part of his forehead. Malfoy glanced over at him, his grey eyes kinder than he had ever seen them. It was hard to imagine that the man sitting there on his couch had once been the boy who had hurled insults at him so recklessly, and Harry's mind was preoccupied with that as he entered the kitchen.  
"You're free to continue using it, if you'd like." Harry smiled as he watched Malfoy smile the first genuine smile that he had seen in years. He was reminded of the young boy who had smiled at him on their first night at Hogwarts, his hand outstretched with the promise of friendship, regretting for possibly the millionth time his choice to reject the offer.  
"You..You're letting me stay?" Malfoy seemed confused by Harry's choice and he nodded back at the other man over his coffee cup. He couldn't help but notice that Malfoy had refrained from drinking any of the fresh coffee, though he knew that it was probably embarrassment over needing someone else to take care of him. Harry didn't mind, he liked the fact that his friend for so many days had turned out to be the last person he would have expected, the boy who he had been so preoccupied with for so many years. He watched Malfoy curl into the corner of the couch, wrapping himself up in the blanket once again. Harry wasn't sure why he liked the sight so much, but he knew that he didn't want to give it up just yet. He liked seeing Malfoy sitting on his couch in his clothes, looking like he'd just got the best nights sleep that he'd had in months.  
"What, you think I'm going to just throw you out?" He smiled to make it clear that he was joking, and was relieved when he saw one corner of Malfoy's mouth lift in an attempt at a smile. He liked Malfoy's smile now just as he had so many years ago, and was glad that it was now freed from the snottiness that it had once held.  
"There's some clothes for you up on the dresser," Harry was nervous at Malfoy being disgusted at the thought of wearing Harry's clothes, but he showed no signs of distaste. Harry watched as his cheeks flushed a light pink and he swore that his heart stopped at the sight. He never thought that he'd see Draco Malfoy, the boy that he had fought against so many times and blamed for so many horrific deeds, as beautiful, but he did in that moment. His shy smile and the way that his blonde bangs were flopping into his face was nothing but beautiful in Harry's eyes.  
"Thanks, Potter." Harry watched as Malfoy stood and stretched, revealing just how small he had become. He had always been thin, but Harry could see the sharpness of elbows and hips, the harsh line of a jaw that he had secretly spent so much time analyzing from across the Great Hall, the way that his own pants were just a little too short on Malfoy's frame. He saw Malfoy grace him with a small smile as he made his way back up the stairs, and Harry couldn't help but watch him all the way. What was he doing? That was Draco Malfoy, someone that he never thought that he was going to see again, and now he was fawning over him like some immature kid with their first crush? No, he couldn't do that. Malfoy was his friend, someone that needed his help, that was it.  
Harry heard the water running in the shower and sighed, relieved to have some time to himself. He needed to gather his thoughts, he needed to try to find a way to explain the situation to his friends when they eventually found out. What was he doing with Draco Malfoy living in his guest room? He knew that they weren't going to understand at first, but he didn't care. He didn't understand it himself.  
Making his way up the stairs he started to untie his pants, meaning to change into regular clothes. He wanted to find out if Draco was going to be willing to go shopping with him, if nothing more than to get him socialized once again with other people. He needed to restock on groceries, especially since there was (hopefully) going to be two mouths to feed, but Harry knew that he had to tread lightly if he didn't want to scare Malfoy off.  
The water turned off and he hurried in the direction of his bedroom, not wanting to make an awkward situation in his thin hallway, but he was caught. The bathroom door was angled open and Harry glanced over, and what he saw made him feel like his stomach had turned to liquids.  
Malfoy walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his skin flushed red from the heat of the water. Steam oozed out of the bathroom around him and he met Harry's gaze, both men turning red with embarrassment. Malfoy took a few steps toward the bedroom, but Harry was too distracted to make his mouth move in any way that would resemble talking. His eyes were stuck on the straight lines of Malfoy's body, the way that his chest was pink from the water and the smell of his own soap meeting his nostrils. He couldn't feel his fingers once he realized how loosely the towel was hanging on his hips. He couldn't focus on anything other than the way that he brushed his hair away from his face, a few stray strands dancing across his forehead before their gazes met.  
Hurrying to his bedroom, Harry slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He was terrified that his reaction had scared Malfoy away, and he shortly heard the guest room door squeak closed as well. He cursed himself under his breath, rubbing a hand over his forehead in a way that he'd taken to when he was stressed. He must have looked like an idiot, his mouth moving but no words actually coming out. He cursed himself for wearing sweats for so far into the day, praying that Malfoy hadn't noticed the reaction that his body had to his near nakedness.  
"Thanks for the clothes, Potter." Malfoy's voice was muffled by the closed door between them and Harry ran a hand over his face, feeling the heat of the embarrassment.  
"No problem." His voice cracked, just another reminder that he was the same that day as he had been as a fifteen year old. He couldn't help but notice the way that Malfoy's hair shone to its former glory, now freed of grime, and his chin was clear of any stubble. He looked like himself again, or at least the self that Harry had always seen when he imagined Malfoy as an adult. His eyes were wide when they met Harry's and Harry hoped that he would have a few moments alone before he had to be a gracious host again. Tossing his sweats onto his bed he promised himself that he was just going to get dressed, he was going to ignore the reaction he was having, that it was just because he'd been alone for so long.  
_You know that's wrong._ His mind was scolding him, conjuring up thoughts that he hadn't had in years. Malfoy's eyes meeting his across the Great Hall. Malfoy in his dress robes for the Ball. The way that Malfoy looked when his sleeves were lazily rolled up after an afternoon of studying. Everything about him had driven crazy, but he had fought it. _You know that you wanted him then, don't deny it._  
He knew that it was true, he just wasn't sure that he was ready to admit it yet. He resolved to be nothing more than a good friend to Malfoy through his time of need, just before he let his hand trail down to his boxers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hopes that Harry isn't uncomfortable around him, and gets lost in his memories of the boy he claimed to hate

Draco buried his face in his hands, throwing himself onto the bed. He didn't care that Harry had seen him when he was nearly naked, all that he cared about was Harry's reaction. He had run, he had hidden, he had blushed and hurried away from him. He must have been so embarrassed for Malfoy, he must have been disgusted at the sight of his thin body. He knew that he wasn't much to look at anymore, but he hadn't thought that he was so bad that someone would literally run away from him.  
Sitting up, Draco wiped his face, surprised that he ran into a stray tear on his cheekbone. He was worried that Harry was done with him, that he was so dismayed from the sight of his body that he wanted him out of his house. Draco didn't know what to say to test the waters without suggesting to Harry that he wanted to leave, and then he saw the clothes. In the exact same spot where his pajamas had been sat a folded up pair of jeans and a dark shirt, a sweatshirt resting beside them. He was so grateful that someone who he had been so rude to so for long would be so kind to him and he didn't want to lose the only friend that he had made in years. He wanted to be close to Harry, he didn't want to lose this new relationship.  
"Thanks for the clothes, Potter." The name was so familiar on his tongue it made him feel like a child again, berating Harry for being friends with someone that Draco had deemed less than himself upon first sight. He'd wanted Harry to be _his_ friend, and as a child he didn't know how to deal with the rejection. He held his breath, unsure of how Harry was going to react, not knowing if he should dress himself in his own layers and clear out now that he had made it awkward.  
"No problem." Harry sounded off, and Draco worried that he wasn't going to get over what had happened. He nodded to himself and pulled the shirt onto himself, smiling down at it. It was obviously one of Harry's favorites, as the Weird Sisters logo was close to being completely worn off of the fabric. He could smell the remnants of cologne on the shirt and his heart skipped, recognizing it instantly as Harry's.  
Draco closed his eyes, breathing in the smell a few more times before he continued getting dressed. The shirt was soft in his hands and he forced himself to put the pants on, covering his body entirely before he disgusted Harry again. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but he could feel the arrogance that had been so strong in his youth springing forward again.  
_You know he isn't disgusted by you, you saw his face. He wanted you. He liked it, he wasn't grossed out._  
Draco fought to keep himself under control. He was no longer the selfish boy who thought that everything revolved around him, but knew that it could be true. He'd seen the way that Harry's face had flushed, and the way that he'd run into his bedroom. What if he didn't hate Draco after all?  
"I'm going to the store," Harry's gentle voice met Draco's ears through the door and he jumped, not wanting to miss a chance to spend some time with his new friend, to prove to him that he wasn't something to be disgusted by. He wanted to Harry to see him as his friend again, as someone that he could talk to and be around, not someone that he had to run away from.  
"Be right out." Draco quickly tied his shoes onto his feet, glad to be covered in Harry's clothes once again. He felt safe and distant from the person he had been less than a day ago, he felt safe in Harry's house as if he hadn't been sleeping on the streets just a few nights before. He didn't want to go back to that person, but he was terrified that Harry was going to push him out again, and wasn't willing to part with the clothes he had entered the house with yet. He still wasn't sure that Harry was going to put up with him, especially after the look he had given Draco upon seeing him almost naked.  
Opening the door, Draco watched as Harry took him in. He was a little nervous about wearing Harry's clothes in front of him, but he didn't have many options. He felt himself smile at the sight of his friend, raising his hand to push Harry's bangs away from his scar. He could see that the scar had faded more than he would have thought, but he could still see it. He still saw the same scar that had initially drawn him in, letting his fingers trace over it once again.  
"You hide this." It wasn't a question or an accusation, it was just a statement. Harry tried to hide the one thing that made him special, the one thing that made people recognize him for the hero that he was, and he obviously fought to keep it secret. Draco remembered the many times that he had searched through the sea of dark hair in the corridors, standing on his toes to try to find that very same scar that meant that Potter was near.  
"You hid your identity from me." Harry smiled gently, his hand wrapping around Draco's wrist, making his heart stop. Harry was looking at him. He didn't look judgmental or angry or pitiful, he was just looking at Draco with that little smile on his face that made Draco's insides twist all over again. He felt the sudden urge to push his hand back into Harry's hair, to draw him closer until there was no space left between them. He wanted to kiss the same scar that he had traced both with his fingers and his eyes so many times, to feel the rest of Harry's warm body close to his own.  
Draco let his fingers dance in the fringe of the dark hair that he had thought about so long ago, and all of his feelings began to bubble to the surface once more. He remembered the way that Harry's form used to drive him mad when his robes were folded into his bag, the way he would constantly have a hand in his hair to keep it away from his eyes, the enticing way that he chewed on the tip of his quill when he was thinking. Draco let it all flood into his mind and more. The way that Harry looked when he'd walked into the Yule Ball. For a moment, standing at the bottom of the stairs Draco was able to let his mind trick him into thinking that he was coming down those stairs straight for him, his nervous smile making his heart flutter. Harry's teeth chewing on his lip through the many times that Draco had seen him single handedly save all of them.  
Harry's voice broke the silence finally, snapping Draco away from his thoughts, causing his cheeks to flush once again.  
"Come with me, I don't want to go alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to help Draco through an anxiety attack, and remembers more of why he spent so much time thinking about the boy he thought was his enemy. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters involved, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to JK Rowling

Harry didn't know how the Wizarding world was going to react to the two childhood enemies casually shopping together, but he did hope to remain somewhat unimportant. He didn't want to be Harry Potter: the Boy Who Lived anymore. He wanted to be Harry, the forgettable man who worked hard and helped his new friend. He wanted to be good to Malfoy, although he was starting to worry that his motives weren't entirely selfless.   
When Malfoy had touched him, it was as if all of his blood left his body. All that he could feel was his fingers caressing his forehead, tracing along the one thing he hated most about himself, and he hadn't been embarrassed. True, his mind was still full of images of Draco's grumpy frown over his morning coffee at the Slytherin table and how good he had always looked in his Quidditch robes, and he yearned to fall into the touch.  
 _It's just been too long since you were with someone. That's all._  
He watched as Malfoy's hand found it's way to his on the shopping basket, the thin fingers curling nervously around his own. He didn't want to say anything and startle him away, but he was glad for the touch as they made their way through the store. Harry let his thumb rest on Malfoy's, making him feel like the same confused sixteen year old he had been when he saw Malfoy on the Tower.  
"Anything you need?" Harry looked over at him, Malfoy's steely eyes meeting his. He could see the anxiety building in there and worried that it was going to be too much, but he wanted to help integrate Malfoy back into the community.  
"I like coffee." Malfoy smiled sheepishly, his head falling forward as his hair covered his eyes from Harry's view. He looked so beautiful it was hard to believe that he had been so lost and alone just days before, and Harry felt the familiar urge to ask what had led to his situation.  
Harry led Malfoy around the store, each moment that passed with their hands still touching bringing him immense joy. He didn't want to let go, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be shopping, losing himself in the cool skin.  
"How long until I have to leave?" Malfoy glanced over at him, brushing the mop of silvery hair away from his eyes. He has clearly been thinking about the question for a while, a Harry had seen him chewing furiously at his lower lip.  
"Until you want to." He hadn't thought that Malfoy would want to leave so soon, but he's known that it was ruined when he ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. He should have remained calm, but he lost it in that moment. It had all come rushing back to him, each time that Malfoy had looked at him, every time he'd seen the other man toss his sweater over his shoulder, exposing his form in the plain white shirt, every smirk and sneer and smile that had been shot in his direction.  
"You don't mind me staying with you?" He looked as if he was used to being lied to, as if every nice thing someone had done for him had been a trick.  
"I've missed you, you git."  
It wasn't a lie, Harry really had missed Malfoy. Even though they fought and insulted each other, he had always made Harry feel something that no one else could. He made his head fuzzy and his heart swell. He'd made his hands numb and his brow sweat.  
Harry watched Malfoy smile to himself again, his fingers tightening around Harry's as he stepped closer to him. His heart fluttered and he leaned over, dropping random fruits into the cart as he went by. He usually took more care in his shopping, but he couldn't be bothered with anything other than Malfoy at the moment.  
Harry could see the anxious appearance on his face as he pulled a card out of his wallet, Malfoy's eyes falling quickly to the ground. Harry could tell that he was still uncomfortable with the idea of someone taking care of him, but he knew that it didn't just benefit him. It was good for both of them. Harry wanted someone to take care of, someone he needed and was needed by. He wanted someone who he could trust and come home to, someone who he already knew and didn't have to explain the struggles of war to.  
"You're staying again, aren't you?" Harry saw a flash of pink as Malfoy nodded, quickly stepping out of the store wish a mumbled excuse. Harry watched as Malfoy strode out, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his breathing hard and uneven.  
He'd seen it before in others as well as himself. Malfoy's face was pinched shut in anxiety, his brows knitted together as he obviously tried to fight off a severe anxiety attack. Harry rushed through his thanks, bags hanging from his arms as he pushed his way out of the store, feeling some panic of his own. He knew what that was like.  
"Malfoy-" he was cut off by arms flying around him, dragging him into a tight embrace. He didn't react right away, his face pressed into Malfoy's chest where he could hear ragged breathing, his arms slowly wrapping around the other man. He wanted to comfort him, but wanted to get him away from the bustle of the city.  
"Let's go home." Harry kept his voice short and even, wanting to keep Malfoy as calm as possible. He felt a slight nod after a moment, but also felt fingers creeping into his hair. He didn't fight it, telling himself that he'd do anything to help.  
"Home." Malfoy's voice was shaky, his nose pressing to the top of Harry's head and he sniffed quietly. "You can call me Draco, Harry."  
"Let's go home, Draco." Harry smiled, pulling away some as he led Draco to the car. He felt one arm stay around his shoulders and smiled, not wanting to let it go yet. He liked the way that Draco touched him; completely innocently, but it still made his face hot and his stomach light.  
"So..I can call it home?" His voice was soft, as if he worried that he was about to be scolded.  
"Absolutely, it's your home until you're sick of it."  
"What about when you meet someone? Won't she think that it's odd? Or your friends, how are you going to explain someone who makes more money than he needs having a bum for a flatmate?"  
Harry thought for a moment about how to respond without making himself seem pathetic. He'd tried relationships, serious and casual, male and female, friends and strangers, but nothing had stuck. He always wondered if he was doomed since he never had parents to teach him about true love, but he'd resolved to be alone for quite a while. His bed had lacked a partner for a considerable amount of time, and he'd become okay with it.  
"I don't have much time for a partner in my line of work. Plus," he nudged his elbow on Draco's, "who needs a partner when I've got you around again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, fluff is coming in Ch 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's scared of the dark and Draco helps him through, but will he be able to break past the walls they've both built around themselves?

A crack of thunder resonated through the street, and Draco awoke to be plunged into absolute darkness. He heard the signature snap of the power cutting out, followed by quick footsteps across the hall.   
He knew that it must be Harry looking for a light, but something felt wrong. He could feel panic fill the house, setting him on edge until he pushed himself out of bed.  
He had no idea what time it was, but he knocked lightly on Harry's door. He'd never seen the house so dark - Harry was awful about remembering to turn lights off. His sense of fear was only heightened by the lack of a response to his knocking and he turned the doorknob.   
The footsteps stopped.   
Lightning flashed again and he caught a glance of Harry, his face a mask of intense fear. He watched as Harry scrambled across his bed, kicking the blanket up between them until he tumbled back onto the floor.   
"Harry!" Draco kneeled beside him, shocked as hands fought and slapped against him. He found a wrist and grabbed it, unsure of what he was going to do to calm his friend down.   
Acting on instinct he pressed a kiss to Harry's palm, the other hand still pushing and gasping breaths filling the thundering air. His hands fought their way around Harry, his newly found strength helping him to pull his friend closer to himself.   
"Harry it's me. It's Malfoy." For about two weeks Harry had been referring to him as Draco, but he figured that the more childlike name would snap him out of it sooner. He didn't like seeing his friend like this, so panicky and scared of him.   
"Get away from me." Harry's voice was cold and he sucked in a breath of air, his hands pushing on Draco's chest once again.   
"Harry, what's the matter?" He locked his arms around his friend, wrestling to keep him in his lap.   
He got no answer, but the struggling subsided as the hands wound around his neck. He smiled to himself as he pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead, feeling a layer of sweat residing there.   
There was silence for a while and Draco took advantage of it, finding the corner of a blanket and sweeping it around Harry. It felt good to finally be able to help him back, to be there for him when he was needed.   
"It's me, Potter. It's Malfoy. I'm here, it's just me." He allowed his lips to brush back and forth over Harry's forehead, his thumb tracing circles on his back. He wanted to calm him down, to reassure him that he was safe.   
"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was weaker than he had ever heard it and it broke his heart. He hadn't thought that Harry would be afraid of lightning, but knew that he needed to be there.   
"That's right. It's Malfoy." He smiled, feeling one of Harry's hands sweep over his face. He kissed the hand again, not caring what repercussions it caused. He wanted to kiss Harry until he wasn't scared anymore.   
"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry Malfoy-" he started to stand up, but lighting whipped through the sky, then sucked all light away once more. Draco could feel Harry shivering against him, his fingers gripping Draco's shirt as he buried his face in his neck.   
"Is it the lightning or the thunder?" Draco kept his voice quiet, but he wanted to be prepared next time something happened.   
"Neither." Harry paused, his breath brushing against Draco's neck, causing a stirring that was going to become embarrassingly obvious in the next few moments. "It's the dark."   
Draco thought for a moment, feeling Harry's lips brush against his lips, causing him to shiver. He closed his eyes, wanting to fight the overwhelming urge to tilt his head back. It wasn't the time for that, Harry hadn't done it on purpose.   
"I can't see the dark without seeing him."   
Draco pulled Harry closer, knowing what it was like to see _him_ every time you closed your eyes. He'd seen it for years, he still saw the dark lord lurking in the fringes of his nightmares, taking their families from them yet again.   
"I know." Draco whispered, his fingers in Harry's hair. "I've seen him too."   
"You can't get close to me, Draco. You have to go." Harry's eyes were panicked and his breath was short, pulling Draco's face close to his. "You can't let him take you away too."   
Draco's heart melted for a moment, and he pressed his forehead close to Harry's. His eyes were wide without his glasses, and Draco could see the brilliant green that he had loved so much so long ago.   
"I'm not leaving you, Harry. You're safe." He kissed the tip of Harry's nose, fingers twisting their way through small tangles in the dark hair. "He's not here."   
Harry bit his lip, his eyes casting downward and Draco watched him think. His eyes flickered with his thoughts in the dim light, and he couldn't help it. He watched his teeth work at his lip, so pink, the same lips that he had made a fool of himself staring at in his third year. He tilted Harry's head back so slightly, his mind screaming at him that it was wrong, that Harry was scared, but he couldn't help it.   
His lips were a little dry as he kissed Harry for the first time, but it felt like his insides were exploding. Harry seemed stunned and neither moved for a moment, and Draco feared that he was about to be rebuffed by Harry Potter once again.   
Then Harry threw his arms around his neck and he was lost.   
His lips were warm and his hands were cold, his messy hair tangled around Draco's fingers but it was perfect. Harry held Draco close even as he broke the kiss, his breath a quiet pant as Draco smiled to himself.   
"Sorry." He meant it. He didn't want to take advantage of Harry when he was so vulnerable, but he had been so close and he couldn't control himself.   
Harry leaned closer to him, resting his head on Draco's chest, one hand gripping the blanket close to him. Draco didn't know what to do for Harry, but it seemed that his presence was enough to keep him in the present.   
"Draco?" Harry's voice was small from fear and a lack of sleep, and Draco was only half awake.   
"Yeah?"  
"He's not coming back, is he?"  
"No Potter, he's not coming back." He let his fingers trail through Harry's hair lazily. "Took you long enough, but you finally made sure of that."   
Draco woke up to Harry's sleeping face the next day, and took the opportunity to push the bangs away from his face. He saw the scar more clearly now, his eyes finding the remaining lines hidden under healed skin. He followed the outline of the scar with his fingertip, tucking the blanket tighter around Harry.   
Once those green eyes opened, Draco knew that it was the day when he finally told Harry how he felt. After years of watching him from so far away, of hurling insults to keep a distance from his true feelings, he was going to say it.   
Before Draco could get his words out, Harry shoved his way to a standing position. Stopping only to snatch a pair of pants off of the dresser he strode out, not looking back for even a moment.   
Draco swore that it was the second time his heart broke. Second only to seeing Harry limp in Hagrid's arms pronounced dead.   
Harry was alive, but seemed to wish that Draco wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these characters so much, thank you to everyone reading it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to deal with his intimacy issues, but doesn't know if he's going to be able to handle being so close to someone, plus he finally asks the question, "What happened to Draco Malfoy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the places or characters used or mentioned, nor do I intend to make anything off of my writing. All credit goes to JK Rowling

"Harry?" Draco's voice floated down the stairway and Harry shoved his face into his hands. He'd let his friend see him at his weakest, let the panic and terror take control when he should have been worried about Draco. He couldn't stand the thought that someone had seen him in that state, that someone had seen him fall off of his own bed in his panic, had watched him swat away at the only friend he'd made in years.  
He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to have to face the fact that he'd let his childish fear of the dark take control of him, that he'd mistaken Draco's thin pale face for someone else who had haunted his nights. He didn't know what to do about it, besides drinking far more coffee than he usually did in the mornings and letting his fear fester. He wanted to continue running away from Draco, to keep hiding himself in another room of the house, but he knew that he was eventually going to run out of rooms.  
Standing up, he saw Draco standing on the bottom stair, his eyes watching all of Harry's movements. He took in the way that his own shirt hung loose on Draco's thin frame, his favorite socks hiding the pale feet. He wanted to smile at the sight, Draco's hair tousled as he walked into the kitchen, his hands easily falling on Harry's shoulders.  
"Do you want me to go?"  
Harry's brain was tugged in two directions. Of course he didn't want Draco to leave, once he had his childhood nemesis back in his life, he had decided that he didn't want to watch him leave again. He wanted Draco to stay with him, to be the friend that he knew he could be. But he had seen what happened to people that got close to him. He had seen his parents, his friends, his classmates, even his godfather had fallen in front of him, and he didn't want to see Draco go down as well. Everyone around him ended up dead, and he wasn't willing to risk Draco's well-being just to be around him.  
Harry stayed quiet, letting his head fall forward onto Draco's chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing and the fainter beat of his heart. He wanted to focus on that, to fight against the part of himself that wanted to push Draco away before he inevitably got hurt, but it was strong. He didn't want to see his new friend out on the streets again, he liked waking up to hear Draco moving around in the bathroom, he liked having someone else in his house.  
"Don't go." Harry knew that his voice was muffled but he didn't care. He didn't have the strength to fight himself anymore. He didn't want Draco to get hurt, but he wasn't willing to let him go again. He knew that he had issues that were going to need working past but he didn't care, as long as he didn't end up alone again. He didn't want to go back to the person he was before, with an empty guest bedroom just waiting for someone to fill it.  
He felt Draco's fingers find their way to his hair, warmer than they had been the first time that Harry had touched them over a cup of coffee. He remembered the way that Draco had vehemently denied being available for sexual favors, and that despite his bad situation he had kept himself quite clean. Harry knew that it must have been the last shard of the Malfoy pride that had kept him going, not willing to give up entirely and he envied that. He'd wanted to just give up so many times, to just let his work become the only thing in his life with any meaning to him, to just forget about trying to find someone to spend his life with. It was too hard, and everyone always ended up prying him for information once they found out that he was the Boy Who Lived.  
"I won't go anywhere, don't worry." Harry felt Malfoy's lips press on his head and he blushed. He didn't know what drove Draco to touch him when he was anxious, but he appreciated it. It had been so long since Harry had been comforted by a touch instead of afraid of it, each time a blind date touched his face he knew that they were searching for the signature scar, but Draco wasn't. He'd lived through the same traumas, he'd seen murders and terrible sights just as Harry had, and didn't want to talk about them.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, drawing him in until there was no more room between them. He didn't want to let Draco go ever again, he wanted to keep in contact with him all the time, he didn't want to let him fall back onto the streets.  
"What happened to you?" Harry looked up, his eyes being met with a gentle smile that quieted his anxiety some. He saw the same eyes that had met his through the crowd so many times watching him, pain clouding their gaze and the smile slid away. Harry worried that he'd pushed Draco too far finally, that he had asked the one question that he wasn't willing to answer.  
"I know that you don't know what happened, but I let a lot of people down." Draco stepped away, his hand combing nervously through his hair in a way that Harry had already seen many times. "I was supposed to end someone's life and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill someone, Harry. I couldn't do it-"  
"I saw you." Harry nodded, Draco's eyes blowing up as he stared back. "I saw you on the Astronomy Tower, if that's what you mean."  
"I couldn't do it." He whispered the last words, tears filling his wide eyes as he reached out in Harry's direction. "I couldn't kill someone Harry and even though the war was over that's all that anyone remembered about me, that I was weak, that I couldn't even kill an old man. They all knew that I was too weak to be any use to the Malfoy family."  
Harry watched as Draco crumbled onto the stairs, his hands clasping his head and he made himself as small as possible. He could hear the labored breathing coming from Draco as he tucked his feet back. Harry slid to the floor, reaching out a hand and carefully resting it on Draco's arm. He knew how hard it was to be touched when the memories took hold of you, when it seemed like you were stuck in the past again. He knew how scary it was when it felt like you didn't have control of your own brain.  
"They threw me out like I was nothing because I couldn't kill the old man. I just wanted to go home with my family, but Father told me that I wasn't fit to hold the Malfoy name." He sniffed, his fingers curling around Harry's. "I'm not a Malfoy anymore."  
Harry pulled him closer, knowing what it was like to feel like you didn't have a family. He dragged his fingers through Draco's blonde hair. He didn't have a family himself, but at least he had his friends. Draco had lost everything in his life, his family, friends and his home.  
Harry kissed the top of his head, pulling him into his chest. He could feel Draco's arms creeping around him and let it happen, wanting to give him anything that could make him feel better. He wasn't expecting the kiss, though.  
"Draco-"  
"Shut up Harry." Draco kissed Harry fiercely, knocking him back onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, lips devouring Harry's as if he didn't care about else in the world.  
Harry didn't know what was going to happen after that moment, but he didn't care. He wanted Draco just as badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change the rating to Teen&Up because I am considering writing a smuttier chapter! Please let me know if you would like that to be avoided and I will not post it, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter, please don't read if it would make you uncomfortable!!

"Draco-"  
"Shut up Potter." Harry watched as Draco lifted Harry's shirt, planting kisses roughly along his chest. He could feel himself arching into the touch, his mind fighting it and insisting that he was going to end up hurt but he didn't care. All he cared about was Draco's lips on his skin.   
"Draco hold on." He tried to force as much strength into his voice as he could. He saw Draco halt, the blood rushing out of his face and leaving him an anxious pale.   
"What?"   
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I just-"  
"Merlin's heard Potter, just quiet down." Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's lips, his mouth finding Harry's forehead. "I know you've wanted this, why not just enjoy it?"   
He watched Draco smirk at him as he unbuttoned Harry's pants, his thin fingers tracing down his stomach. He didn't know how to react; how did Draco know how badly he'd wanted him? Was he really that transparent?  
"I've seen the way you've looked at me, Potter. I've always seen it. I remember the way your eyes bugged out when I got out of the shower, I knew it then." He tugged the pants down Harry's body, smiling further when he saw the bulge in his pants. "You must've wanted me just as bad as I wanted you. I can see that you want me now."  
"Gods I wanted you." Harry finally let the words tumble from his mouth, watching Draco's fingers making their way under his boxers.   
"I know." Harry could hear the growing sense of Malfoy pride and wondered if Draco was going to become the haughty little boy he had once been since he was back on his feet.   
"I wanted you." Draco's voice was husky as he leaned forward, his lips barely brushing Harry's hip. "I've always wanted you." Harry fought the way that his body moved to buck his hips upward, his erection hard in the cool kitchen air. He didn't want to push too far, but he was craving some sort of physical contact.   
Harry couldn't help but watch as Draco's mouth enveloped him, the very idea that it was Draco Malfoy sucking his dick almost sending him over the edge.   
"God you're so beautiful." Harry gasped as he threw his head back, the feeling so much more intense than it'd ever been with anyone else.   
The floor beneath him was cold under his grasping hands but Draco's touch was hot and it sent Harry's head spinning. He never wanted it to stop. He finally had Draco in the way that he'd imagined so many times, though he'd always dismissed it as the hormones of a teenager.   
Harry buried his hands in Draco's perfectly blonde hair, his vision blurring as he felt himself getting closer to the end. He didn't want it to be over so soon but it felt so good that he couldn't help himself.  
Draco's tongue was soft and his hands were running over every inch of Harry's body within reach, every place their skin touched seeming to sizzle with heat. Every inch of their bodies that touched was driving Harry mad - he still wanted more.   
He remembered the feverish nights he'd spent alone with nothing but his own hand and imagination, angry and confused about why his mind always found it's way back to Draco in those moments. Draco covered in mud walking off the Quidditch pitch. Draco looking up at him from under his brow like he was some sort of model. Draco smirking at him, his imagination always leading into something far more explicit and less realistic.  
"I'm gonna cum." Harry meant to warn Draco, but was cut short by his body arching hard as pleasure shot through his entire body. He wanted to stay there forever, and was surprised to feel a quick swallow before Draco wiped his mouth.   
He paused for a moment, realizing what he had done but not caring. He'd waited years for this, a chance with Draco, and he wasn't going to ruin it yet. He knew that they both wanted more and he was willing to give Draco anything that he wanted, his hands running over the tight fabric of Draco's pants to find obvious proof of his arousal as well. He didn't want to let him go again, despite having possibly ruined their friendship. He just wanted more, just as he had when he was a confused boy of fifteen triple checking his silencing charms around his bed before sneakily grabbing his small bottle of lube, his mind full of his supposed nemesis in compromising situations.   
"I think I love you." Harry smiled as he watched Malfoy un buttoning his own shirt, climbing back up to face Harry.   
He could feel himself blushing as Draco smiled, his shirt opening to reveal the familiar yet still stimulating body beneath. He was lost in the memories as well as the man on top of him, forgetting that everyone in the world thought that they were enemies or that Harry was straight.   
"I think I love you too." Draco dragged Harry's lips to his, barely leaving enough room but neither of them was worrying over air, they both could've died happily.  
"I've never done..anything further, with a man." Harry paused, shyly realizing that he didn't know anything about Draco's sexual history, but his already emerging erection distracted him.   
He watched a smile play across Draco's face as he unfastened his pants, one of his hands working it's way between Harry's hips. He trusted Draco almost as much as he wanted him, he knew he was safe.   
"What the matter?" Draco leaned down, a few silvery hairs tickling at Harry's cheek as his fingers worked themselves downward between Harry's legs. Fear mixed with arousal to become one enticing emotion and Harry shuddered, his eyes closing as he heard the two words that had always held more sexual tension than any others whispered in his ear, words that would arouse him enough go lead to him losing many virginities to the only boy he'd ever wanted.  
"Scared, Potter?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I haven't decided if I want it to end here or if I want to keep writing, please let me know if you have any thoughts!

"So, Harry, we've barely seen you lately." Hermione smirked from a distance, a baby tucked into the crevice of her arms as she glanced over at Harry. "What's going on?"  
"Yeah mate, I feel like I barely know what's happening with you." Ron's voice was much more sincere as he sat in front of Harry, his eyes full of curiosity.  
"Nothing, just working." Harry nodded, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, but he could feel face blushing.  
"Kingsley got you swamped again? Maybe you should think about taking a break." Ron was clearly trying to be a good friend and Harry appreciated it, but the look on Hermione's face told him that she wasn't fooled. Even if she didn't know the details, she knew that something was different about him, and he feared her knowing the truth.  
"Yeah," Harry's voice trailed off as he swished his coffee around, smiling as he thought about the one person he shared coffee with every day.  
He knew that Ron was waiting for more of an answer, but wasn't quite willing to give one up yet. He'd enjoyed living in his little world with Draco without anyone intruding on their life. He wanted to keep the details of their life to himself, the way that he was always there when Harry woke up, little snores barely audible above the fan that he insisted on running, his hair fanned out over the light pillowcase.   
"What's the big case you're working on?" Ron tried to keep the conversation flowing, the want for his best friend clear in his voice. He didn't like Harry acting differently.   
"Oh, just someone from school came up." He wanted to snicker but didn't want to look crazy. "Someone from the War."   
"It's that git Malfoy, isn't it? Harry, don't let him get to you again." Ron was furious and Harry wanted to laugh at his statement. "I'm serious, he'll drive you mad again."   
"He's fine, Ron."   
"But Harry-"   
"Honestly Ronald, don't you think Harry's old enough to take care of himself?" Hermione scolded him from her spot on the couch, her eyes as sharp as the always had been. Harry wanted to thank her, but he had a feeling he was next.   
"And you, just because you have a job doesn't mean you get to ignore your friends. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd found someone."   
Shit. There it was. Of course they knew that he wasn't busy at work, he was always busy at work. Of course she'd thought of it, she had to know more than she was letting on.   
"Me? No." He wasn't ready to tell them. He didn't want anyone to intrude on his secret life. "Just working hard."  
They looked like they believed him, like they were willing to accept his lie, but Harry wasn't given a chance to prove he was okay before the upstairs toilet flushed.   
All voices stopped other than Rose's occasional babble, and Harry vehemently hoped that they would just let it go. Just call it faulty plumbing or maybe blame it on the neighbors.   
Ron leapt off the couch and hurried in the direction of the stairs, Harry close on his heels. He didn't want them to find out this way. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to find out at all.   
"Ron please it's just the plumbing-"  
"Plumbing, my arse." He knocked once on Harry's bedroom before opening it, and Harry shrunk away from his reaction.   
There he sat, Draco Malfoy, half asleep in a familiar sweater with a large H on the chest. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he scrambled off the bed, his hands instantly raising to his face.   
"Malfoy?" Ron's voice was incredulous and he took a step back, obviously missing Hermione's level headedness.  
"Weasley?" Draco peeked through his fingers, eyes darting in search of Harry, his body pulled tight with fear.   
Ron turned on Harry, one eyebrow raised as Harry tried to disappear by flattening himself into the wall.   
"What's going on, mate?" His voice softened some but Harry still felt the urge to run into his room and slam the door. He couldn't deal with the disappointment of his best friends. He didn't know how to express that everyone had changed and they were adults, his fear of losing Rom overshadowing it all.   
He felt a wet kiss on his cheek and an arm sliding around his waist before he knew how to react. Draco had sneer on his face that would have put his younger self to shame as he looked up at Ron.   
"What's the matter, Weasley? Didn't know your mate had a taste for high quality men?"   
Harry's stomach jumped at the sound of the Malfoy arrogance he had both hated and loved in his younger days. He knew that Draco was trying to keep up appearances, trying to keep Ron from finding out what had happened since they'd left school, but he could feel Draco's fist clenching and unclenching around the hem of Harry's shirt. His stress was plain to see despite the cool expression on his face and Harry desperately wanted to make Ron leave Draco alone.   
"Ron-"  
"What is he doing here, Harry?" Ron looked more inquisitive than anything, but Harry could feel his judgment shaking Draco's fragile self esteem.   
"Well I, um, he needed a place to stay for just a while, it's nothing-"  
"For goodness sakes Ron, can't you see that they love each other?!" Hermione always had a way of moving their conversation along, and lived up to her potential. Her eyes were stern as they bored into Ron, just daring him to say something rude.   
"You love each other?" Ron looked shocked, unlike his wife.   
Harry floundered for words as he felt Draco's face hide in his shoulder, his eyes begging Hermione to speak for him.   
"Honestly you're so blind." She shook her head, smiling to herself as she did when she knew she was right. "I can't speak for Malfoy, but I know that Harry's had feelings for him longer than he's known. You boys are all the same when you're in love, nervous and angry."  
Silence fell over them, the only sound was Draco's shaky breathing in Harry's ear. He could feel Draco's hands trembling from anxiety, wishing that he could make it better. He knew that this moment had to come sometime, but he hadn't planned on it being so soon. He'd wanted to put it off, to make everyone wait until Draco felt comfortable in his own skin again.   
"Blimey Malfoy, have you even aged since I last saw you?" Ron smiled, reaching out a hand. Harry knew what a big step it was for him to accept a member of the Malfoy family and was so grateful to him.   
Harry watched as Draco straightened up, his hand still balled around Harry's shirt as a tentative smile blossomed on his face.   
"Looks like you've aged for both of us."   
Harry grinned as Draco took hold of Ron's hand, elated that two of the most important people were able to let go of their problems.   
He didn't let go of Draco throughout dinner and into the night, and was relieved to finally be able to be open with his friends. It felt good to finally have someone he could bring around his friends and would ask questions not because they wanted inside information about the Boy Who Lived, but because he was genuinely interested.   
"So Harry," Draco's voice was low as Harry shut the door behind his friends, feeling good about the night, "I had no idea how interested you used to be in me." He smirked as he pressed Harry into the wall, his hips pressing harshly in a way that made Harry's blood rush.   
_"I swear Malfoy has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets!_ How cute." He smiled as he mocked Harry, making his face blush. He knew that he was obsessed with Draco as a child no matter how much he denied it, and was done fighting it. He wanted Draco.   
"I loved you then." He kissed Draco hard on the mouth, glad that he could finally hear some strength in his voice. "I love you now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally thinks that he's ready to take the next step, but is he really over the intimacy issues he was left with after the War?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

"Draco?" Harry called the name up the stairs, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. He waited for a response but got none, his tension growing by the second. He knew that Draco had to be in the house, where else could he have gone? Harry had spent months showing Draco all of the bank transactions to prove that he didn't need to put himself out there and get a job if he didn't want to, but Harry had begun to see the Malfoy pride growing back into all of his actions.  
Harry saw Draco's form as he walked up the stairs and, much like every other time he took the time to observe, he was in awe. Though he had taken to wearing Harry's clothes for quite a while, Harry had finally convinced Draco that he'd be more comfortable in clothes of his own. He smiled as much as he could despite his mouth hanging open as he saw the thinly cut trousers leading up to Draco's button down shirt. He may not have had a job, but once he had regained his sense of pride in his appearance, he fell back into his Malfoy-esque ways. He finished rolling up a sleeve as he reached the top, half of a smile on his face when he saw Harry. Despite the difficult task that he had ahead of him, and the amount of times that he'd already experienced Draco's body, Harry still found himself aroused just by the sight of him.  
"Harry, what's going on?" He reached out a hand to Harry, surely feeling that it was coated in nervous sweat.   
"Nothing," he attempted a smile but it felt more like a grimace. "Just a little nervous."   
"About?" He watched Draco cocked an eyebrow, clearly lost as to what Harry was thinking. He watched as Draco's face paled, those wonderfully grey eyes taking in his surroundings. He saw that the guest bedroom he had long inhabited contained nothing but boxes, each one labelled in Harry's messy scrawl as his belongings. Harry watched as his face dropped and almost felt bad about what he was about to do, but knew that his reaction was worth it.  
"About the fact that I think it's time you moved."  
Harry kneeled down, glad to be closer to the ground to keep himself from falling over completely. He watched the look of shock and realization pass over Draco's face, the thin fingers tightening around his.   
"And, about this." He took a shuddering gulp of air, watching Draco cover his mouth with his free hand.   
"Draco Malfoy, you have been many things to me throughout my life; an enemy, a first crush, a savior, a stranger, and now the love of my life." He paused for a moment to watch a grin spread from behind Draco's hand, calming some of his anxiety.   
"Harry-"  
"Shut up Malfoy, I'm almost done." Draco's nervous laugh rung through the almost empty guest bedroom as Harry continued, brushing his smiling lips quickly across Draco's knuckles.   
"Most of all, you have been there from the beginning, you've seen me at my best and taken me at my utter worst. You watched as I died and you protected me. You watched me fail. You lost just as I lost, but you accepted my help when we needed each other the most. I was lost before you came back into my life, I had no purpose until I had you again. And now, after many shared cups of coffee, kisses, and long nights together, please move to my bedroom and share my bed with me." He paused, watching relief wash over Draco. "Forever."   
Fishing around in his pocket he withdrew a small box, glad that the velvet covering would take care of some of his sweat. He'd imagined this moment dozens of times, each scenario filled with terror about losing Draco forever, about not being the kind of husband that he deserved, but was sure that he wanted it.   
Opening the box he revealed the same thin band that he had picked out months ago, recalling the brilliant shine of the small emerald embedded in the silver. He had been completely lost, never learning what to give if you're proposing to a man, but the Slytherin colors had beckoned to him in the jewelry store and he knew that it would be perfect. It was simple and elegant, just like the Draco that he had grown knowing up and fallen in love with as an adult.   
"Malfoy," he watched Draco laugh through the threat of tears at the use of his childhood name, "will you marry me?"   
Every time he'd imagined the moment, he had feared that he would be racked with inner fears coming to light. He foresaw his mind whirling until he landed in a fit of anxiety, wheezing through all of the self deprecating thoughts as Draco stormed away from him. In his mind, it was the last moment when he could be really rejected.  
Instead, he was calm. He was collected. He knew that he was in love just as he knew that he was loved. He knew that Draco was the only person that wasn't going to interrogate him about the innermost details about the war because he had been there as well. He was there when Harry's nightmares sent him into panic attacks just as Harry was there when Draco's depression revealed itself once again. They knew each other as well as they knew trauma and were bound by both shared loss and love.   
He watched the most genuine smile break through as a few tears leaked down Draco's face just as he threw his arms around Harry's neck. Although he hadn't been too scared, the whispered affirmations in his ear eased all of his fear.   
"Of course, Potter." He sniffled, wiping the back of his hand under his eyes before holding it out to Harry, sitting himself down in his lap.  
Harry's hands still shook as they removed the ring from the small box, letting it drop to the ground. It had served it's purpose, displaying the ring that Harry had picked just for Draco.  
He watched the silver band as he slid it onto Draco's ring finger, no longer terrified by the thought of losing him due to his seemingly eternal bad luck. He was going to protect Draco as fiercely as he would protect any of the Weasley family, because they were all his family.   
Harry watched the ring sparkle on Draco's finger for just a moment before his face was clasped and lips were thrust onto his. He could feel the tracks of Draco's tears on his own cheeks and the coolness of his skin from being so nervous but none of it bothered him.   
He had a purpose. He had the love of his life. He was getting married. He was finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it, I wasn't willing to give them up yet! Though, I will likely be starting a new story soon so that I don't run this one too long. Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reflects on the events that led him to his life and what his life has become  
> I just can't give them up, I love them so much

A cry rang through the house, meeting Draco's ears through the heavy veil of sleep. He scrunched up his face in protest, he didn't want to get up, even as the cry was joined by another one, both voices screaming from down the hallway.  
"Go." He slapped his hand at Harry's sleeping form, hoping to wake him enough for him to get up, but not enough for him to realize that it was Draco's turn. "Harry."  
He was met with nothing but an angry grumble as Harry rolled away from him, running his fingers through his mess of dark hair. Draco smiled to himself as he watched Harry through his eyes still bleary with sleep as he say up, leaving Draco to wrap the blanket around himself happily. He watched as his husband pulled a shirt over his head, his hands scrubbing at his face to ward off his sleepiness.  
The two cries grew closer as Draco looked over, clearing the slept-on Auror files off of Harry's side of the bed. He knew that Harry worked hard, and often worried if it would make it easier if he got a job as well, but didn't even know where to begin. Besides, he didn't want to have to find a nanny.  
Harry walked into the bedroom, his arms full with two babies as he kicked the door closed behind him. The hall light barely illuminated Harry as he sat down on the end of the bed, his tired eyes meeting Draco's full of protests. Draco sat up, feeling a soft body being set into his arms and smiled despite the screams emanating from it. He didn't even care about the scream as kissed the soft forehead, snuggling the baby close to him.  
"Shh, Scorp." Draco spoke softly, listening closely as the screams turned into quiet groans, the tiny fists no longer beating against his arm. He kissed the tiny forehead again and again, not caring about the lost sleep as he held his son in his arms.  
Draco watched Harry lay down in bed once more, a tiny dark haired baby clasped close to his chest. He knew that Harry and Albus comforted each other and smiled, watching Albus's small hand press to Harry's face. He didn't care that he hadn't been in a relationship with the one that gave birth to his children, all that he cared about was the family that he had been given by the selfless surrogate. Harry's smile was enough for him, he didn't need to be in love with the one who would actually birth his children. He was their father all the same.  
Scorpius squirmed in his arms as he crossed his legs, his fingers touching the soft blonde hairs that had already presented themselves on the little head. The little hands grasped at Draco's shirt and he realized that he had never felt happier, not even on the day that the boys had been born. He had the love of his life after all the years of fighting the feelings, and he was never going to be alone again. He had a place to live that felt more like a home to him than the place that he had spent all of his childhood years and all the love he could ever need. He had two beautiful sons that he was never going to be without, and was going to get them grow together at Hogwarts just as he had, but much happier. He was going to give them the lives that he had always wanted when he was a child, and not let anyone like his own Father hurt them.  
He couldn't help but remember where he had been years ago, especially when he compared it to his life at present. He had been cold and alone every night, shuddering in rags on the corner of the street until a kind stranger had brought a light into his life. He hadn't eaten right or slept for more than a few hours after his father kicked him out, until his own personal angel had come into his life and brightened every aspect of it. When he was sitting on the corner of a street, tucked into thin sweaters and a coat that was colossal on his thin body, he never thought that he was going to be given any chance at happiness after what had happened to him. He never thought that he was going to have a husband who he loved more than he ever thought possible and loved him just as much in return. He never imagined that he was going to have the cutest babies in the world to call his own and to fill his days with happiness. He didn't think that he would have anything, but Harry had given him everything.  
He laid down, Scorpius resting next to his brother, their eyes taking in everything around them. Draco's hand rested on the side of Harry's face and he smiled, his fingers playing with the same dark hair that he had both touched lovingly and pulled harshly in vastly different situations. He wasn't sure sure what was going to happen in his future, but knew that it was going to be good as long as he had his family with him.  
In the interest of having his family involved in his life his parents had come to see the babies when they had first returned home, but the sight of his Father's face had broken his heart as much as it had when he was kicked out of the Manor for good. His mother's hands had flitted over the babies so carefully, her face full of wonder, a hint of a smile on her face when Albus had wrapped his fingers around her own. His father had turned away, refusing to even acknowledge the relationship that Draco had forged with the man that they had thought to be their enemy, insisting that Draco would be welcome in the Manor, but only if he was unaccompanied.  
As he watched Albus's eyes close, his head resting on Harry's arm, he didn't spend any more time thinking about his own father. He knew that he wasn't going to be anything like his father, that he was going to love his sons no matter what choices they made with their lives, just as he was always going to love his husband.  
Draco knew that no matter how hard he wished to have lived a happier life, there was a chance that a happy life wouldn't have led him to Harry. He wouldn't have been as humble or accepting of help from others, and didn't know if he would have been able to admit that he loved Harry. He didn't want to say that he was glad that he'd been kicked out of his family's home, that he had been forced to live on the streets, but he was grateful to where it had led. Even if he hadn't lived the happiest of lives for a while, he was glad that it had gotten him everything he'd ever wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Albus, and don't claim to, nor do I plan to make any money off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T LET THEM GO I FEEL SO AWFUL I KNOW I NEED TO STOP I WILL I PROMISE I'M SORRY FOR THIS

“Dad, I don’t want to go.” Albus’s voice was strained as he held onto Harry, not willing to let his dad go. Harry smiled and kissed his son’s head for what felt like the thousandth time as Draco watched Scorpius tap his foot impatiently. He smiled and watched his husband hug Albus once more, his heart aching at the sight. Scorpius had always been so independent and Albus had always needed so much attention, he had known how the first trip to King’s Cross was going to end up.  
“I love you, Al.” Harry’s voice was muffled and Draco felt Albus’s hand grab his arm, his fingers tight like a vise.  
“Dad please.” Albus’s eyes were begging as they looked up at Draco’s, his face flushed. “I don’t think I’m ready yet, can I stay home with you?” Draco wanted so badly to say yes and knew that Harry did too, his hands trying hopelessly to fix Albus’s hair.  
“I’m sorry Al.” Draco wrapped his arm around Harry, knowing that he wasn’t going to let the boys go on his own. His hands were still fidgeting as one of them still rested in Draco’s back pocket, Albus looking so alone as he stood in front of them.  
“Come _on_ Albus, it’s time to go! The train’s going to leave without us if you don’t hurry up!” Scorpius grabbed Albus’s arm, dragging him toward the train. Draco smiled and felt Harry lean into him as Scorpius pushed a fighting Albus onto the train. Draco let Harry lean on him, holding his weight as he surely felt the loneliness already. He knew Harry was going to have a harder time than him, at least for the first few weeks. They were so used to the boys always being around, always around a corner or hogging up the bathroom, the house was going to be so quiet.  
Draco saw a blonde head pop out of the train window, Scorpius’s familiar face smiling sadly at them. He reached one hand out and Harry rushed over, quickly grabbing it and holding onto it as if it was his lifeline.  
“I love you dad.” Scorpius smiled, his voice soft. He squeezed Harry’s hand and Draco saw his husband smile, kissing the young hand in his own. He never imagined that he could feel as much love as he did in that moment, watching his husband cry over their sons leaving. Albus leaned out as well, looking the mirror image of Harry with his dark hair and teary eyes. Draco took a step toward them, still lost in a haze of overwhelming love as Albus grabbed his shoulders, hugging him awkwardly from his taller height.  
“Bye dad.” Draco’s heart dropped as he wiped a stray tear off of Albus’s face. “Love you.”  
“I love you too,” Draco smiled, trying to hide any sadness from his face, wanting his son to be brave. “I’ll see you soon. We’ll decorate for Christmas together, how does that sound?” He watched Scorpius slide down into his seat, tugging on the bottom of Albus’s shirt as the train threatened to move.  
Albus nodded once before he retreated into the cabin, his watery eyes staying on Harry and Draco as the train began to pull away. Harry leaned into Draco’s shoulder, his eyes overflowing with tears as his hands tugged Draco closer. He knew that Harry was going to have a hard time with the emptiness in their house, but knew better than to let him dwell on it.  
“Don’t be sad,” Draco pushed Harry’s hair out of his face, seeing the last hints of the signature scar on his husband’s forehead. He kissed the forehead, feeling Harry draw his body in closer to his own until there was nothing but shared space.  
“how can I not be sad?” Harry muttered, his lips brushing against Draco’s neck in a way that sent a shudder down his spine. He closed his eyes, pressing his hips into Harry’s unconsciously.  
“Now, I can make you scream my name without anyone hearing.” Draco murmured, biting gently on the ear lobe in front of him, loving the groan that came from his husband.  
“Don’t try to turn me on just to distract me.” His words were contradicted by the hardening Draco felt against his thigh.  
Draco saw a few other parents glancing awkwardly at them, but was forced to ignore it when he felt Harry’s hand slide down to the button of his pants. The train disappeared around a curve and Draco felt better leaving, knowing that the boys couldn’t see them anymore. Parents began to mill about, making their way out of the station and Draco felt Harry’s fingers curling into his hair, tipping his head back.  
“Slow down Potter.” He gasped, pushing his hands against Harry’s chest, holding him at a safe distance. Harry’s hair was disheveled and he grinned, even that making Draco’s pants tighten around his hips.  
“We need to go home.” Harry’s voice was raspy and Draco shivered, feeling Harry’s hand grasping his and pulling him closer. He looked like a drowning man in need of air and he loved it, willing to indulge Harry to keep his mind off of his loneliness.  
The boys were going to be home in a matter of months, leaving Draco with enough time to fulfill every fantasy he’d thought up since their sons had visited their grandparents, taking Harry in every room of the house for the short time that it was just theirs. As he felt Harry’s teeth on his throat he knew that as long as he kept busy, he wasn’t going to miss the boys, and with such a needy husband that wasn’t going to be too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a new idea or pairing to write on. I have many ships from Drarry or Wolfstar to Lawlight or Hidekane, I just need suggestions or help deciding. Thank you to anyone who comments!  
> Edit: If I wrote Lawlight or Sebaciel, would you hate me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's PTSD starts to show up, but his boys are home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned, nor do I claim to, and I do not plan to make any money off of any of this.

Wrapping paper littered every inch of the floor, stuck with the immense amounts of tape Harry had felt he had rightfully used. His eyes wandered to the bodies lounging on the couch, his heart swelling at the sight of his two boys resting on their father. Albus's eyes fluttered lazily, attempting to fight the threat of sleep, as Scorpius snored quietly on Draco's chest. The light from the Christmas tree twinkled in the dim light of the late morning, the television playing quietly through the house.  
It was such a comforting sight, his sons finally returning home for a few weeks, resting easily on their dad as if they didn't have a thing in the world to worry about. Harry's fingers gripped his coffee cup, trying to let the warm liquid keep him grounded in reality instead of sucking him into his own head. He saw his two boys, only eleven years old, and couldn't help but remember what had already happened to him by that age. Anxiety stung in his throat as he imagined his boys going through anything that he did, his sons losing their parents, growing up with guardians who didn't want them, constantly haunted by a madman out for murder.  
Harry's breathing hastened, his hand squeezing the mug, Draco's fingers combing Albus's unruly hair down not drawing his attention away from the dark vortex in his head. He saw a puddle of drool forming on Draco's shirt from Scorpius, not able to imagine anything happening to his boys. He never wanted to leave them, never wanted his sons to know the pain of losing your parents.  
"Harry." Draco's voice pulled Harry's brain out of its downward spiral, if only for a moment. His eyes were searching Harry's face, clearly recognizing the expression. "The boys are home, we're all fine." Draco whispered, Albus's eyes watching Harry from his place on Draco's shoulder, full of worry.  
"Yeah," Harry stood, taking a short glance at his family before stepping into the kitchen.  
The dark cloud in his his head had a hold of him. Light flashed through his mind as he remembered the flashing green curse that had almost ended his life more than once, making him cringe away from his own imagination. He saw the man who had terrorized his life, his mind easily conjuring up an image of his greatest fear, the one person who had been hell-bent on taking him down.  
The mug slipped from his hands, smacking to bits as it hit the kitchen floor. His legs buckled under him as he slid down, wishing that he could hide from the darkness dwelling within himself. His hands, though they shook so violently, easily found his want just in case he somehow came back for Harry. His paranoia rose once again -he had supposedly died so many times, Harry lived with a constant underlying fear of his return. He was going to come back and take away Harry's family once again and he was going to be left with nothing.  
"Harry?" Draco's voice, heightened with worry, rang through the kitchen. "Oh, Merlin's beard," he knelt down, his arms wrapping around Harry's shoulders as he nonchalantly knocked the wand from his hand. His eyes were wide with worry as he buried his nose in Harry's hair, a conflict raging in his mind as his husband struggled to stave off the dark thoughts, helped along by the soft kisses on his forehead.  
"He's gone." Draco whispered, the weight of his body on Harry's lap keeping him grounded, making him feel closer to reality. "He's not here anymore, and he's never coming back." Harry looked up at his husband, unable to believe the words. How could he rip so much away from him, dominate so many years of his life, and then just be gone?  
Hands gripped the front of his shirt and hauled him up, forcing him to turn around. He leaned into the counter, the cold tile helping him feel farther away from the dark thoughts chasing him, his fingers curling against the counter top.  
"Look at them." Draco held Harry up, his voice quiet yet insistent in his ear. "We made them, they are our sons and they are safe because you made sure he can't hurt them. I'm safe because of you, Harry, we all are." Harry watched the two boys resting on the couch, Albus seeming to analyze him as well. Harry's head was spinning, town between the two sides of his mind, wanting to feel nothing other than Draco holding him up.  
"They're only here for another week, and they are safe here. Then they will go back to school, and they will be safe there too." Harry nodded, feeling the darkness recede some as Draco forced him back into reality. "Do you really think that McGonagall, or Longbottom, or anyone at that school would let anything happen to your boys?"  
Moving noiselessly through the house, Harry stood behind the couch, looking down at his two boys. They looked so different, though eerily similar to himself and his husband at that age. Albus looked up at him, smiling so peacefully that it calmed Harry's mind. His boys smiled and slept easily, not worrying about anything, making Harry feel good about what he had done so long ago for the first time.  
"Love you dad." Albus nodded, turning to face the television once again. He said it so casually, as if he could just say it without worrying that it was going to be his last chance to say it and it warmed Harry's heart.  
"I love you too, Al." Harry grinned to himself, unsure what he would do without his family. Scorpius stretched, his feet kicking at his brother, a sleepy smile growing on his face.  
"I know." He could feel the darkness within himself calming, beyond grateful to have his family. He leaned over, easily pressing his lips to Draco's, feeling peace wash throughout his body. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Draco smirked, kissing Harry once more, his hand slipping into Harry's back pocket. Harry felt like his heart was swelling in his chest, glad that he didn't completely ruin their Christmas with his issues.  
 _"Gross!"_ Scorpius groaned, wrinkling up his face, rolling over to kick at Albus some more.  
Draco laughed quietly, holding Harry close to himself as if he wasn't quite sure if the episode was over. He had gotten so inept at seeing when it was a bad one coming on, if Harry needed to be alone and ride it out or if he needed someone to drag him out, he had become nothing short of Harry's personal therapist. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer, not willing to let him go. He remembered when his house was so empty, always dark until he returned home at six, lights always on just enough to keep the darkness from completely enveloping Harry.  
Instead it was filled with a variety of sounds and voices; Albus yelling at Scorpius, Scorpius tattling on his brother, the television playing some show that Harry had never heard of, quiet music drifting through the house as Draco read, it was never silent, it hadn't been since Draco had first moved in.  
"I'm so glad that you saved me." Draco murmured, his hand resting on the top of Albus's head, earning a quiet protest.  
"Sometimes," Harry sighed happily, closing his eyes as he felt Draco lean into him, "I'm not sure if I saved you, or if you saved me." He heard the beautifully familiar laugh, reminding him of the very first time that he had heard it, after so many muttered words and averted glances in their first few weeks. It made his heart flutter to think about how much he had loved Draco for so long.  
He was going to have his sons home for New Years, only a few more days, and he needed to treasure them. He had received messages from Neville early in the term, letting him know that both of the boys had clung to one another, and he had been worried that they weren't going to make too many friends outside of the Weasley family. He knew that he wanted them to stay just as much as they wanted it, but it was for the better that they went to school, no matter how much Harry missed them.  
"I love you," Draco smiled, looking up at him, pushing the dark hair away from his face, "Scarhead."  
"I love you too, Greasy Hair Boy." Harry grinned, listening to his sons laugh along with him as Draco's smile turned to a glare.  
"Nice names, dads." Scorpius chuckled, resting his feet on his brother's lap, making Harry's heart feel like mush. "Little lame."  
"You're a little lame." Albus sneered at his brother, Draco's hand tightening on Harry's back and he knew that even the playful arguing made him nervous about the boys fighting.  
"At least I have friends, Al." Scorpius raised his eyebrow, getting the exact reaction he intended when Albus's face turns a darker shade of pink.  
"I have friends!"  
"Dad doesn't count."  
"Shut up!" Albus throws Scorpius's feet onto the ground, Harry's hand landing on his shoulder.  
"Calm down, son." Draco's voice was soft, making Scorpius roll his eyes once more. They all knew that Albus's buttons were easy to push, and that he was quick to anger, much like Draco. Harry kissed his hubsand's cheek, happy to have his sons home even if they were arguing. Despite the insults at one another, their voices filling the house made his heart swell.  
"I love you boys." Draco smiled, knowing that it was going to annoy both of them to be loved on by their dad when they're both angry. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Draco lean over the couch, planting a kiss on each boy's head, both of them groaning unhappily. "I love you _so_ much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I NEED TO LET GO I APOLOGIZE I JUST LOVE DRARRY TOO MUCH


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA WHOOPS. SORRY IF YOU WANTED IT TO BE DONE, I JUST MISSED THESE TWO SO MUCH I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT
> 
> THIS IS A SMUTTY CHAPTER, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim to, and I don't plan to make any money off of any of this, all credit goes to JK Rowling
> 
> (PS, I missed writing so much, I think I'm going to start again! I missed these two babies!)

“They’re fine, Harry. Teddy is a fine driver.”  
Draco watched as Harry leaned into the window, his eyes still watching the spot that the car had pulled away from moments ago. He could no longer see the boys, but knew that Harry was trying to force his vision to keep them in sight for as long as possible.  
He wasn’t sure how to get his point across, almost feeling bad at how quick he was to arousal as soon as the house was empty of children again. He loved having their sons home, but was always glad when he got some time alone with his husband. He contained himself for a few minutes, taking in every curve along Harry’s back, loving the way that his hair was lazily pushed back away from his forehead. He loved everything about Harry, his mind begging him to give in to his urges until he finally broke.  
“I’m just worried,” Harry’s voice was soft as Draco took a step forward, his brain flashing images of every fantasy his younger self had ever had, each one involving Harry screaming his name. He remembered his favorite from his younger years, the one image that always flashed through his head during his lonely nights in the Slytherin common room, the image of younger Harry in the Prefects bathroom. How badly his younger self had wished that he had been there, and how quickly he had to excuse himself once he’d heard his classmates muttering about how Potter had snuck into the exquisite room full of warm water and colored bubbles. His mind had latched onto that, earning him many surprise exits and bad excuses for leaving the Great Hall early upon seeing Harry enter.  
Pushing Harry’s hips into the wall, Draco planted a messy kiss onto the soft skin of his husband’s throat, earning a much appreciated moan. He grabbed Harry’s hands and held them hard above his head, knowing by the way that Harry’s back was arching that he’d been waiting for this moment as well.  
“I missed this.” Draco growled the words in Harry’s ear, his skin tingling at Harry’s whimpering response. He loved the image of The Boy Who Lived, the very same boy who had been featured in so many of his fantasies, writhing in his grip. He’d quickly learned the spots that made Harry weak and was willing to take advantage of all of them to get the reaction he wanted.  
Dropping one of Harry’s hands he dragged his fingers through the dark hair, pulling his head back. He saw his husband’s eyes flutter closed as he pressed light kisses along the outstretched throat, feeling fingers clench around his pants.  
“Draco,” Harry whined his name and he knew what he wanted, but loved hearing it still.  
“It’s just us now,” Draco smirked, pressing his hips into Harry’s back once more, “you can tell me what you want.”  
“You, gods I want you.” He gasped, his breathing ragged as he pushed back from the wall, pressing his body as close to Draco’s as he could get.  
Smiling at the aroused mess Harry had so easily become, Draco stepped back and watched as Harry attempted to contain himself once more. Leaning back against the couch Draco crossed his arms, observing Harry as he pushed his hair back away from his face, making him look so young despite the hunger in his eyes.  
“You’re so easy.” Draco chuckled, loving the way Harry’s nose wrinkled at his words, looking both angry and horny at the same time.  
“Shut up, Malfoy.” He sounded so much like his younger self that it sent Draco flying back into his memories, the times he’d felt the same tightness in his pants as when he saw Harry peeling off his clothes after diving into the lake in their fourth year, or even the sexual tension he had felt during their extensive amount of arguments. His eyes were blazing behind his glasses and Draco could hardly stand to look at him without touching him. He was so perfect, his movements were so fluid as he walked toward Draco despite the evident bulge below his belt that kept drawing Draco’s attention. He knew what both he and Harry wanted, but wanted to make him beg for it first.  
“You’re an ass.” Harry’s words were flat as he stood in front of Draco, his arms crossing over his chest.  
“You’ve got a nice ass.”  
“Shut up.” Harry blushed, obviously not expecting a compliment.  
“You’ve got nice everything, Potter.” He heard Harry groan as his fingers worked easily around the belt holding his husband’s pants up, dragging his fingers across the tiny amount of exposed skin until he saw goosebumps.  
“Hurry up, you’re taking forever.”  
“You’re so handsome, I’ve got to take my time.”  
“We’ve been together for twelve years, you’ve taken your time.” Harry’s hands grabbed Draco’s hips, but he wasn’t willing to rush.  
“I’ve got to make up for lost time.” He unbuttoned Harry’s pants, drawing each action out for as long as possible.  
“Shut up.”  
“Just let me look at you.”  
“Why?” Harry looked confused, his breathing growing more ragged with each moment.  
“I spent years imagining what you’d look like,” Draco smirked, drawing Harry’s shirt up to gain a view of the familiar body, covered in scars that he had long ago memorized. “I’ve got to indulge myself now that I’ve got you.”  
“I’m nothing special, just hurry up.” Harry’s hands grabbed at Draco’s hips, pulling him closer until his breath was gracing Draco’s cheek.  
“Nothing special?” He saw Harry start to pout, but Draco wasn’t going to let it go.  
Pulling the shirt over Harry’s head, his heart ached at the thought of Harry thinking that he wasn’t special. The crooked glasses and unbuttoned pants would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but Harry still managed to look perfect.  
“You didn’t know who I was, and you helped me.” He slid a hand down Harry’s front, loving the hints of muscle under the always warm skin. “Then you knew who I was, and you saved me.” Unzipping the pants he watched Harry’s eyes close, his hips pressing into Draco’s palm.  
“Shut up.” Harry gasped, his fingers dancing over Draco’s hand, silently egging him on.  
“Ooh, I’m not used to you telling me what to do.” Draco’s fingers slipped into Harry’s boxers, easily finding the hot skin and pulling a moan out of his husband.  
“I love you so much.” Harry groaned, blood rushing to his face.  
“I love you too.” Draco smirked, kissing the one spot on Harry’s shoulder that had always proven to be so tender. “Let’s go to bed.”  
Without any further provoking Harry walked toward the stairs, one hand holding up his undone pants as he walked toward the stairs. Draco walked behind, allowing himself a generous view of his husband’s body.  
Walking down the hallway, Draco’s face flushed when he saw the pile of denim at his feet, reaffirming his thought that Harry must have been wanting it as much as he had. He felt something hit his chest and looked down, blood rushing to the lower part of his body as he saw Harry’s underwear in his hands.  
As he unbuttoned his shirt, Draco saw Harry sitting on the edge of their bed, watching him move down the hallway. His glasses sat safely on the dresser so Draco didn’t feel bad about the roughness with which he pushed Harry back onto the bed, feeling like a drowning man until his lips met Harry’s.  
Harry shoved the shirt off Draco’s shoulders and he could feel the eager way that his fingers pressed into his pale skin as he held him as close as possible. Draco didn’t feel like himself, for a moment he felt like the same boy who had longed after The Boy Who Lived for so many years, the teenager with an impossible crush that wouldn’t go away. He didn’t feel like a man that had been married for over ten years or someone who had spent months living on the street, cast out by his family and his society. He didn’t feel like anything other than a boy foolishly in love.  
“I love you so much.” Harry whispered against Draco’s neck, his hand snaking downward until it was low enough to fidget with his belt.  
“I love you too.” Draco felt himself grinning as he kicked off his pants, instantly reveling in the feeling of Harry’s warm skin against his own.  
He lost himself in the touches, the kisses, each little moan that escaped Harry, every single thing that he did. He didn’t think about anything other than the man laying beneath him, and all of the short glances and smiles that he barely caught from his point of view.  
He could barely understand how the man who spent his days shuffling around papers and drank his morning coffee out of a #1 Dad mug could possibly be the same man laying right under him, moaning like no other. He smirked to himself as he drew his fingers through Harry’s dark hair, pulling his head back sharply and earning himself a deep groan.  
With one last sharp thrust he felt his muscles contract and relax as he came, quickly curling around Harry. He smiled to himself and pressed kisses along the hot skin of his back, watching the trail of goosebumps that stayed in his wake.  
“I love you.” Draco muttered, his face tightening unhappily until Harry stopped fidgeting, his arm around Draco’s shoulders, drawing his head onto his chest. Draco rested there, listening to the quick pace of Harry’s heart, feeling like it was the only thing in the world to hear.  
“I love you too, and I’d do anything for you.” Pausing for a moment, Draco pondered the thought that he had long felt like sharing with the man next to him, but always seemed to chicken out at the last moment.  
“Anything?” Draco asked, his face already flushing bright red. He easily remembered each time he’d try to bring up the topic, wondering if he’d give up yet again.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Well,” he wasn’t sure how to approach it, worried about the man he loved so deeply seeing him so vulnerable.  
“Come on.”  
“We;ve been together for so many years, yet I still don’t...know certain things about you.”  
“What?” Harry sounded shocked, almost hurt, and Draco instantly wanted to take it back. “What don’t you know about me?”  
“What you feel when we, well, you know…” Draco trailed off, regretting his decision to voice his thought, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“When we have sex?” He could see Harry grinning, rolling onto his side until they were face to face.  
“Forget it.” He wanted Harry to drop it, but the hand wrapping around his hip told him otherwise.  
“I’ll show you.” Harry murmured, only causing Draco to blush further.  
“Harry, come on, it was stupid.” Draco laughed quietly, but it was easily cut off when he felt a rough pair of lips against his own.  
In their years together, that night was the first time Draco knew what it felt like and he was hooked. He was amazed to see Harry take charge like that, it was almost intoxicating. Watching his muscles strain and pull, feeling the same warm lips press against his back, and especially the way Harry wrapped around him just the same as always afterwards, easily pulling Draco back into his arms as he always did.  
Resting there on the chest of the man he loved, Draco felt so distant from the person he had been so many years ago. It had felt like a completely different lifetime when he had slept huddled up on the street, as if it had happened to someone else. He didn’t feel like it could possibly be him, Harry’s fingers calmly tugging through his hair pushing him to the edge of sleep until it was too much, silently drifting to sleep, wondering if he could truly ever repay Harry for what he’d given him.


End file.
